SpookyOugiOfCute
SpookyOugiOfCute is a heckin' good member of The House of one Barrshrimple Keiokren. In what I can only assume was a slip of the finger, she has been deemed Sword worthy and now swings the blade wildly around chat, disregarding any and all chat members. SHE STREM??? SHE DO STREM. SHE DO GOOD, GOOD, ART. SHE GOT GOOD 'MOTES. SHE CAN STAB YOU. WITH HER 'MOTES, THAT IS. I MEAN, I'M SURE SHE COULD STAB YOU IRL, BUT SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT ISN'T VERY LIKELY. Stebs Spooky delights in the stebbin' of many a creature. This is a showing of affection and would be very rude of you to focus on your bleeding. Do you know how hard it is to stab someone? You have to make sure not to hit any bones or you risk damaging the knife. Stop being so selfish, no wonder your blood doesn't want to be inside you anymore. Drunk Spooky Supposedly, whenever her sister pays her a good 'ol visit, Spoooky gets some nice wine. She seems to find it rude to deny such a wonderful gift and downs it in minutes as a sign of gratitude. During her drunkenness she has been known to give out subbys and donos to good eggs. She has also been reported to threaten others with a leaf in lieu of a knife, she will try to cut you with this type of plant foliage, don't tell her it isn't a real knife. Just let her live out her hallucinations. Stinkbugs Like on that one movie with Crispin Glover and rats, Spooky is constantly surrounded by an army of stinkbugs that regard her as queen. This is contrary to Spook's desires and she would rather the stinkbugs go away. The stinkbugs think this is a test of faith and will not. On occasion they will attempt to commune with their queen by acting as her sustenance. This explains Spooky's odor. Shadow The HotHog Spooky's longtime crush and love, Shadow the Hedgehog, has been a steadfast supporter of her wants and needs over the years. He has helped her come to terms with her very apparent foot fetish, and even encouraged it. Despite the two's closeness, Spooky has yet to make a proper move on him, fearing rejection and destroying a years long relationship. She creates fan art to vent her inability to tell the hedgehog she loves her feelings. It's not weird, don't worry about it. This section is now inaccurate, due to the happy marriage of these two, however, this section shall remain for archiving purposes. A message from Derpy_Donut: this is a devestation beyond belief Frivolous Trivilous * Ate two ham sandwiches at once, one on top of the other. * Likes cheese. * Is not lactose intolerant * Favorite color is somewhere in between #fff and #000 * Has a powerful fixation with tables * Is banned from most furniture stores, specially IKEA * She is the co-founder and acting CEO of Sokka Fan 11 Productions Inc. a prestigious animation studio and worm media company * Definitely has a foot fetish, especially regarding Shadow the Hedgehog but is tsundere about it * Only likes people that give her money * Favorite color is long walks on the beach. * Favorite activity is pastel pink. * She is physically incapable of seeing grappling hooks, especially those vital to progression. * She has good fingers, apparently * Launched a failed presidential campaign. * Is a blind illiterate. * She is the adopted child of Gamb and some fucko named Barney or somethin' * Known to consume children for sustenance, though she has stated that the flavor is a tad too sweet for her tastes. She continues to eat small humanoids nonetheless. * Has an abnormally large cloaca. Quotes, for the grazing goats * "brb i need to find a pic of sasukes hairy asshole real quick" * "animation really isn't hard" * "that's so out of context" * "this worm's trying to seduce me" * "Would you fuck a bird? I'd fuck a bird" * "I wish I had a cool rainbow tongue." * "I yiff in space all the time." * "Y'all ever vore a stinkbug?" * "I CUCKED SPOOT GUYS" * "DEMI NOT ALL BARRYS HAVE A BRA" * "Psst. Guess what? I hate you." * "The worst best decision I've ever made is definitely letting Nat be a mod for a night" * "SPOOT JUST TRIED TO BURP ON HER CAT" * "That's why I don't shit. I'm not happy." * "bath can eat my cnady bar anyday" * "I enjoy murder." * "I didn't see it but I also have like one brain cell" * "I HATE YOU TOM" * "I wish I could drown in Yensid's ass." * "i love barry on the potty" * "I like all nipples" * "IM A STORK BARRY" * "I just accidentally laid my phone on a piece of turkey missde5Ohok" * "RINA HYPERCLAP BEST HYPERCLAP WAIFU HYPERCLAP" * "I drop plenty of children from the sky" * "yeah, I'm deer" * "DRANK DAT NORT JUICE TASTED LIKE SOME PEE" * "himt o go way" * "there's tipsy, drunk, drunbk, and druno" * "Bath, I love you, but I think you're Hitler." * "I will look at a ween or two for food" * "I'd love to die in a small, dark, wet cave" * "I'm terrified of barry" * "@BarryIsStreaming well, children are being mulled by geese outside of my window, so it's going well" * "Rina is my favorite lesbian" * "The pee came out of no where." * "Barry needs to go to hell." * "I'm hilarious and great" * "goos lick" * "That's what good parents do, they let they're children vore them." * "@MechanalystTom i got a spam call from a minnesota number today and it made me think of you because you are also from minnesota and a pain in my ass barrLove" *"here's a gift. You're not my friend anymore" *"But I enjoy fucking everything." *"I'm crying and SHIDDING." *"I'm not on piss." *"*PISSES ALL OVER STREAM AND CHAT*" *"dilf but if the d stood for 'deer' instead of 'dad'" *"gambs goose fucking kills me LUL" *"id lick that transformer" *"Spooticus: @SpookyOugiOfCute on wine: 'it's like grape juice that makes you feel like a winner'" Category:Mods Category:The Three Woahers